


I Crave You

by mrsreginagold (soleil_fiore14)



Series: Keep Coming Back Cause It's You I Crave [6]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: F/M, and Caliban indulges her, in which Vanessa is upfront about what she desires, though he would prefer that they not destroy the library in the process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleil_fiore14/pseuds/mrsreginagold
Summary: Wedding plans...or more accurately, wedding *planners*, have kept Vanessa and Caliban from each other more than either would like. An afternoon alone in the house, however, will fix that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well then...apparently my hiatus from this verse is temporarily lifted, mainly because a CERTAIN MUSE *glares pointedly at Vanessa* would not leave me alone until I wrote more. (This would not be a problem if I didn't also have several WIP multichapters and original content to work on as well. Van needs to learn to be less demanding). 
> 
> This was mainly an excuse to write another love scene, although there are a few plot points that get discussed as well. My next planned piece, when I have the drive and inspiration, will be the wedding. If there are any particular fluff scenarios that my readers would like to see, feel free to leave them in a comment. I can't guarantee a prompt will be taken, but I'm always open to ideas.

I Crave You

 

                Generally: it was healthy for couples to spend some time apart, especially with an impending marriage around the corner.

                In Vanessa Ives’ view, however, the separation from her beloved Caliban had become nearly unbearable.

                She blamed Ethan Chandler and Ferdinand Lyle. When the self-declared wedding planners were _not_ found pestering the future bride or groom about some facet of their nuptials, they were discovering excuses to keep them both busy.

                This resulted in the lovers being so exhausted that when they did finally see each other (usually late in the evening), all they wanted to do was sleep.

                Cuddling against her love’s strong, cool form was simply not enough. Vanessa longed for nights of exquisite love-making, which had turned into a regular occurrence not long after she and Caliban had gotten engaged

                Perhaps she had become spoiled, but it also did not help matters that Caliban proved a rather gifted lover. He took such care in how he pleased her, so it was no wonder that she felt rather bereft without their nightly custom.

                Once she decided that enough was enough, Vanessa made a vow: the next time she found Caliban, no matter _what_ he happened to be doing, she was going to grab him and usher them to privacy so this particular itch could be scratched.

 

                Vanessa’s chance arrived on a remarkably quiet fall afternoon. Ferdinand and Ethan had gone to town, and Sir Malcolm had left for his country estate, which he was in the midst of renovating. This left her and Caliban completely alone in the house.

                It was easy enough to locate her fiancé. She knew that the first chance he had, he would want to catch up on the pile of books that he’d left unread. This meant he would sequester himself in the library, which doubled as his bedroom in the manor.

                Sure enough: she found him there, though not as she expected.

                Ordinarily, her love would sprawl out along the cushions and blankets that made up the oh-so-comfortable reading nook in the center of the room. It was a cherished place for the couple, as they often indulged in their passions there.

                Instead, he was standing- his back turned towards her- and rearranging leather-bound tomes on one of the many bookshelves that lined the walls of the room.

                Vanessa smiled as she observed him, her eyes wandering over the outline of his broad shoulders and back, currently encased in a dark shirt which was tucked into identically colored trousers. For once: he had forgone a waistcoat, and though she often enjoyed how the finely tailored garment would hug his torso in all the right ways,  it was nice to know that she wouldn’t have to fight with quite so many layers.

                Like precise clockwork: heat blossomed right below her stomach. It never took much for the _want_ to emerge, and immediately erotic images began to invade her mind.

                Taking the initiative, Vanessa quietly shut the door behind her and then moved forward: each step graceful and cat-like until she reached her heart’s desire (namely: him).

                She smirked as she stood on her tiptoes in order to breathe against his ear. “Hello, my love.”

                Had it been months ago, Caliban would have jumped out of his skin at the contact. Instead, he merely leaned back and allowed her to wrap her arms around his torso. “I was wondering just how long you were going to stand in that doorway.”

                “Damn those senses of yours,” Vanessa sighed and nuzzled his neck, her talented fingers swiftly undoing the buttons to his collar. “I can never truly sneak up on you.”

                Caliban chuckled. “Not particularly, however…” he turned around in her arms, his own snaking about her waist. “I still fall prey to some of your tricks.”

                “Oh?” she arched an eyebrow. “And what tricks are those?”

                He smirked and dipped his head towards hers. “You will have to figure that out for yourself.”

                Before she could utter a clever retort, his mouth had claimed her own in a passionate kiss.

                She all-but-melted into the embrace, her hands moving up to thread into the silken strands of his long dark hair.

                His hold on her tightened as the kiss escalated: the pair nipping and teasing at one another’s lips until eventually, she tugged back for air.

                They gazed at each other: deep blue eyes meeting unique, molten gold, and then Caliban abruptly hoisted Vanessa up in his arms so he could carry her over to the bed.

                Before he could take a step, his bride-to-be shook her head and murmured. “Here…”

                He blinked, uncertain if he had heard her correctly. “Sorry?”

                “I want you to make love to me _here_ ,” she gestured at the myriad of shelves that were behind him.

                He stared at her, and then inhaled sharply before carefully choosing his words. “Are you certain that is wise? You know that my strength is much more than yours, and I couldn’t bear it if I caused you pain. Especially…”

                She noted the uncertainty in his gaze. “Especially...?”

                He chewed at his lower lip and then barreled forward: “Especially because I now remember _everything_.”

                It took her a moment to realize what he was referring to, and when it dawned on her, her eyes widened considerably. “Cal…are you saying that you remember all that occurred in Banning Clinic?”

                He nodded mutely.

                The next thing Caliban knew, Vanessa was darting light, happy kisses all over his face. “Oh my love, that’s wonderful!”

                “…you’re taking the knowledge that I recall the horrors of our past together very well.”

                “Oh I’m not happy because of what happened…I’m happy because it means that you’re _whole_ again…” she grinned and then nudged his nose with hers. “Do you know your true name at last?”

                “I do, but…I prefer Caliban,” he admitted.

                “Because Vincent gave it to you?”

                He smiled at the mention of the kind actor who had so graciously given him a home, profession, and a name back when he had first arrived in London. “Partly…but also because I love hearing the affection in your voice when you say it.”

                Her heart fluttered at his confession and she looped her arms about his neck. “What name you go by makes little difference to me, so long as I am held in your heart.”

                “You always have been,” he whispered.

                A warm, loving smile crossed her face and when she leaned in for another kiss: he did not hesitate to return it.

                Carefully, he turned and pressed her up against the bookshelves as gently as he could manage. “Are you sure that this is what you want?”

                Vanessa nodded. “I trust you.”

                His response was a much more fervent kiss that took her breath away.

                Despite the fact that she knew he would not drop her, she hooked her legs around his waist as the embrace deepened.

                Hands well-accustomed to undressing each other set to task: undoing buttons and pushing fabric aside to reveal bare skin.

                Caliban arched an eyebrow when he noticed that Vanessa was wearing significantly less in the way of layers than usual. “You planned accordingly, I see…”

                She grinned, coiled her fingers into his hair, and tugged him back to her.

                Their lips collided yet again, and it was not long before there were no more barriers between them.

                She sighed happily when his lips strayed in order to lay kisses along her throat, her arms draping lazily over his shoulders as she reveled in the attention.

                He deliberately licked over her collarbone, and then continued his trek, his right hand sliding over the curve of her hip while his mouth sought out her breasts.

                A startled cry escaped her when his teeth scraped over sensitized flesh, and she felt him smirk before he moved on: pressing kisses down along her ribcage.  

                The hand that rested on her hip now delved between her legs and the world swam around her. Every kiss and touch that he bestowed was like cool marble against her much hotter skin and she arched her body instinctively: wanting all that he could possibly give.

                His mouth found hers yet again as he continued in his ministrations, until all she saw were stars bursting against her eyelids.

                Vanessa slumped against Caliban when he brought her to release, her heart pounding rapidly and her balance faltering.

                He caught her instantly, his strong arms circling around her waist to keep her steady.

                She rested her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder, her breath hot against his skin as she muttered: “Oh how I have missed this…”

                “As have I,” his deep, lyrical-sounding voice contained more gravel than it normally did, and she looked up at him to notice that his gold eyes were much darker due to his desire.

                She was not expecting it when he lunged, initiating a hunger-filled kiss as he pressed her more firmly against the shelves.

                She gladly returned the embrace, a delighted moan emerging when he lifted her against him so they could join together.

                She pulled away to gaze into his eyes as they began to move – slowly at first, and then with a steady, building rhythm.

Caliban shifted, adjusting his angle and burying deeper while Vanessa caught his lips with hers in another kiss and locked her legs around his waist.

                She clawed at his back with one hand, while she gripped the shelf behind her for leverage with the other, knocking books aside in the process and digging her nails into the wood.

                He circled one arm more securely around her and then reached out, his free hand closing over hers and squeezing gently.

                Even at their most primal moments, the trust and devotion that they bestowed upon each other took precedence, and Vanessa was quick to interlock their fingers as they lost themselves in their shared bliss.

 

                Hours passed before the couple finally found themselves in their bed. Vanessa had been adamant regarding making love just about _everywhere else_ in the library and, despite his reservations, Caliban had indulged her.

                Suffice to say: the room looked like a storm had passed through it.

                Though he was thoroughly exhausted, Caliban still managed to survey the damage with a forlorn expression. “Darling: if we are to engage in such activities in the future, might I request a different room? I’m not sure I could survive this one taking any more of a beating.”

                As they were both sprawled out over the mattress on their stomachs, facing the reading nook, Vanessa could also see how carried away they had gotten and winced before twisting towards him. “I guess we went a little overboard?”

                He arched an eyebrow. “A _little_?”

                “…you’re right. A lot.”

                At this, he laughed softly and turned to gather her into his arms.

                Happily, she curled up against his broad chest, trailing her fingers lightly over the scar that ran across his clavicle.

                He pressed a loving kiss to her temple, content to lie there and bask in the warmth of her skin. “Admittedly, it was nice to finally have time to ourselves…”

                “That was the point, dearest,” she sighed and brushed her lips along his throat.

                “I surmised as much,” he tilted her chin so their eyes could meet.

                “What can I say? I had a craving,” she murmured, bridging the space between them and touching her mouth to his.

                He returned the kiss with equal affection. “A craving brought on by unwilling separation due to our wedding planners being overzealous?”

                “Next time there is to be a grand event for the two of us; we are _not_ allowing Ethan and Lyle any part in the planning.”

                “An excellent idea,” he nodded, guiding her back against the blankets.

                All it took was another passion-filled kiss and the conversation was effectively ended as their craving for each other turned into more distraction.

                Neither of them minded.

 

The End


End file.
